Episode 27 (DBPR)
[https://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_PR_(DBPR) Dragon Ball PR] Episode 27: Planet Yardrat's Salvation Episode Information Release Date January 19, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Grand Kai Saga (Episodes 23-32) Date November 18, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 27 begins with SSJ Jodenku and SSJ Trunks in their stances as an angered Butan dashes at them with his fists out. Butan is able to quickly grab them both before they fly away, but Trunks blasts Butan in the face, cracking open his mouth guard. Butan then punches Trunks away, back into the sky as Jodenku escapes the grasp of Butan. "Alright, you damn fool. This is already starting to annoy me!" Trunks clenched his fists and took off his Capsule Corporation jacket and put his sword back on, wearing only the black tank top. "HEAT DOME ATTACK!" He dashed at Butan and kneed him in the gut, stunning him, following it up with a kick into the sky. Trunks then performed the Heat Dome Attack, which pierced Butan through the stomach and caused him to vomit out blood. "R-cgh...CAGH!" Butan continued vomiting blood. "You...are going..to regret that! YOU FOOL!" Butan had a giant wound in his stomach, violently bleeding fired down a missile barrage from the air and with Trunks distracted by dodging them all, Butan began dashing down at him. "TRUNKS, LOOK OUT!" Jodenku shouted as he began flying towards Trunks. Butan was flying down at him at an accelerating rate with the horns on his head about to impale him. Trunks was caught off-guard, but Jodenku pushed him out of the way. However, Jodenku was the one to get impaled, with Butan's horn stabbing him in the abdomen. "A-GH--CGH...gh..." Jodenku began bleeding, but the wound wasn't dangerously deep. Pan quickly ran to Jodenku, and Trunks began fighting Butan once more. "Jodenku, you alright? Here you go, just take a deep breath." Pan found some cloth in the rubble of the city and lifted up Jodenku's shirt, wrapping the bandages around his torso. Jodenku thanked her and sat down for a while, as Uub and Goten walked over. "Rgh..don't worry about m-me. Give me a minute, I'll get back into the fight." Jodenku said, watching Trunks and Butan battle it out. Their battle went on for another few minutes, with Pan offering ki support every once in a while. Jodenku couldn't assist as he was still recovering, and Uub had a broken arm with no senzu beans to heal it. After a few minutes, Butan kneed Trunks into a mountain and held him trapped there, mocking him as he tried to escape. Butan then held his fist up to Trunks' head and began charging a ki blast, but Jodenku suddenly came out of nowhere in his SSJ form and kicked Butan into the sky. "T-thank you, that was close..." Trunks said as he watched Jodenku chase after Butan. Jodenku then teleported behind Butan and kneed him in the back, stunning him in place. "Man, you really got a temper on you, huh? Anyways, it's time for you to leave. I heard Hell was nice and hot, see ya there soon!" Jodenku fired a Taiyokami Wave into him, completely enveloping his body and destroying him. "Hey, you forgot your stomach on that hill over there!" Jodenku reverted back to his base form as he and Trunks flew back down to Goten, Uub, and Pan. "Did you just tough talk a dead body?" Goten asked, laughing. "Yep, sure did!" Jodenku replied. Goten promised all of the Yardrats that they were going to get their planet as well as Chappu and Butan restored back to normal once the crisis was dealt with, and began offering them food from the Capsule Corporation ship. This pissed off Trunks as they only had a limited supply, with the episode ending with Goten, Trunks, Jodenku, Uub, and Pan getting back on the ship and blasting back off into the sky. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 28: Father-Son Bonding